Stormy Weather
by WonderlandSyndrome
Summary: Pre-CoM: It happened before, and it will happen again, but they will not change a thing. - XalLarx One-Shot. - Smut-Centric.


Since I have only really published sex scenes between men only, I felt that I needed to practice on heterosexual X-rated action. As they say, practice makes perfect. So why these two? Because they are fun. Also - just so you know - I do not see Larxene as a slut, but she is defiantly a "femme fatale" in a way.

**Characters/Pairings:** Xaldin-X-Larxene. (Other pairings mentioned.)** Time Setting:** Pre-CoM.** Location:** Never Was.

**Rating/Warnings: **M/R - Heterosexual smut.

* * *

Grunting to himself, Xaldin pushed his worn leather cloak off his shoulders, and threw it onto a nearby chair with little thought. Exhausted and quite beaten himself, he was not in the mood of much, apart from relaxation. Of course. He was just finishing pulling off his boots when there was a loud knock at the door. Perfect timing. Xaldin grumbled curses under his breath, before shouting out to the late-night visitor.

"Go away!"

The handle turned and the door opened. Surprisingly, in stepped Larxene. The girl stood in the doorway, smiling sweetly at him. Too sweetly.

"Good evening."

Xaldin furrows his brow at her. "Are you deaf? I said go away." The girl did hear him, but all the same she stepped into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She slowly walked over to Xaldin, getting as close as possible without getting herself hit and pushed away - A good step away. About a few meters.

"I heard you just came back from Agrabah" the Nymph grinned, picking at her sharp nails absently. "It's slowly going to Hell in the most delightful way, isn't it? I just came back to see if you were alright."

Xaldin arched his brow at her. "That doesn't sound like you at all, Twelve."

"Can't I be nice once in a while?"

"Not without being unusual."

"I know." Larxene giggled a little. She sat down on the bed, her fingertips tickling the bed sheets. She crossed her legs slowly, never taking her eyes off him. He never took his eyes off her either. He could feel her stare burning into him. Into his head, where she was not welcome.

"…Why are you here Larxene?"

The girl shrugged, eyes doe-like, bottom lip slightly pouted. "You tell me, sir."

It had happened before, and it would be strange if it never happened again. It was a tradition now, and it has always be so. It will last until the the end, possibly. The woman was not loyal - If one man was away, she had another at her disposal. He did not care. He let her be who she was. The girl let him be who he was. At least there was an understanding between them. It was only stress-relief. After a moment's staring contest, Xaldin walked over to the door and locks it. At the sound, Larxene was suddenly purring, and grinning crazily, moving to sit farther back on the bed. "I thought it would have been too late for you."

Xaldin grunted and crawled back onto the bed. "You can be so wrong sometimes, child" he grumbled, placing a hand flat against her chest to press her against the mattress. "Very wrong." Larxene cooed, sniggering as large hands worked on the impossible clasp and zipper on her black coat.

"Sorry." Her creeping claws reached up and pulled at his hair-tie. Thick, black braids tumbled down over his broad shoulders. "I wouldn't doubt your ability again then if you are being touchy." She sighed as her leather was pulled away, her breast trapped in a pale yellow bra on show. "Fine. Do your worst, Number Three."

"I rather do my best" Xaldin smirked predatory as he bit as her navel, making her gasp and squeal in that order. A red mark was left on her skin. He did it again and again, up and down her stomach and hips. Her nails scratched his scalp, making him shiver and groan into her bellybutton. Sharply and suddenly, catching the Lancer off-guard, she turned the position around, so Xaldin was below her - His bed was big enough to roll around on. The loose coat fell down her arms and was tossed across the room, crashing against the wall.

"Someone is impatient," the man growled, grinning wildly. Larxene tilted her head to the side a cutesy manner.

"What can I say? I like fornication."

"Doesn't everyone, sweetheart?"

Larxene giggled again and leaning forward slightly, making sure Xaldin could see down the lace she wore.

"Just get this thing off me" she ordered. Three sat up slightly and crashed their lips together in a messy embrace. With one quick squeeze of his travelling fingers, the bra was undone and slipped down her slender arms. She pulled away, licking her lips. Her slim hand rubbed one of her lumps carelessly. Her sharp, green eyes admired the chiselled body between her thighs, and the odd scars of war here and there. (She had some too, but not as deep or large in number.) Her stare travelled farther down still, stopping at the large bulge in Xaldin's pants. "Let's get your horrid trousers off."

She picked at the zipper and buttons, and tugged them roughly away, scratching his tender skin. Xaldin grunted at the pain with a pleased grin. Larxene was sneering madly too, now that her bed-mate's stiff shaft was in full view. Her tongue darted over her pale lips again. Xaldin laughed at her expression and took hold of her hands, meshing their fingers together.

"You look like an animal."

"From you, I'll take it as sweet talk." The girl finished with another squeal as he flipped them over again. His teeth pulled at her earlobe, skirting along her jaw line, neck, collarbone, and bust. Larxene moaned loudly, arching her back upwards to meet his toned body. She almost pulled his hair out by the roots, before he knelt up to pull her boots and black pants away. Just as rough as she did. Now she was just in her panties, which matched her bra.

"I don't like being teased, Xaldin" she hissed, clawing at his arms.

"But your such a tease yourself, girly" he mocked cruelly. Another deep, venomous kiss on the mouth, all the while, Xaldin's hand feathered up the inside of her legs, to rub against her through the material. She screamed into his mouth, arms tight around his neck. Almost to snapping point. "Fucking hell, Larxene."

He stopped the kissing and rubbing, letting them catch their breath and he tugged the now slightly-soiled panties away, dropping them down the side of the bed. He gave her a look-over, studying her, taking in her good looks. Sure, she was not_ the_ most well-endowed woman in the known universe, but she was slim and pretty to look at, "hot" as some may say. She was also _very_ willing. That was _very_ important. That and the fact she was the only known female Nobody that was above legal age. Larxene wrapped her arms and legs around him and pulled the man right on top of her, baring the weight well.

"Don't just sit there like a moron. _Fuck me_!"

Xaldin laughed deep, pawing at her breasts and ass. "Relax, you silly bitch. We have all night."

"If you just wanted to stare at me for ages, you could take a photo" the lass huffs. "Then you can jack off to it later."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"You tell me."

He kissed her again, just to shut her up. Damn that whore. Slowly, Xaldin got into the right position and pressed forward a touch, not properly penetrating. Larxene winces, biting down on his shoulder. Damn that bastard. She relaxed the necessary muscles as he steadily entered her. It hurt. It always did. Nothing that Larxene could not handle however. She suffered worse. It was just the matter of sizes. When he was properly inside her, she started to roll her hips against him, desperatly. Xaldin shivered. He should have let her top. She would have been willing too, but it would mean she might not give him brownie points for later. After a moment of breathing, he started to move too, meeting her for every thrust.

_This_. _This_ is what he needed. To convert all of his stress into pleasure, with that feeling of clammy stickiness around him. He moved faster still, to the speed that was more acceptable to the girl's tastes. After a while, she started to moan and snarl beautifully, and her nails retracted from his marred skin to caress the welts she left behind. "Much, better. Yes." She started to gasp approvingly into his ear, nipping at the lobe. "Ah! Oh, yes!"

Xaldin grunts in return, focusing on the pace and sexual pleasure, and the climax that was coming. Larxene came first. She always did. She suddenly became very tight and she entered a fit of shivering, shrieking mindlessly. It felt so good. Xaldin quickly followed. He became very rigid and he spilt into her, breathing shallow and painful. They laid there for a moment, trying to stop the quaking and panting. So they could start the next round.

- - - - -

When Xaldin woke up the next day, Larxene was already getting dressed. She was tugging on her boots when he started to sit up. She gave him a look over her shoulder.

"Alright there, big guy?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

The girl zipped up her coat, running a hand through her short hair. Her normal wispy, blown-back bangs were weak, so they were resting on her crown. Her natural coloured make-up was a little smudged, making her bright eyes look tried and old. "…Larxene?"

"Mm?"

"May I ask you something?"

She turned around properly, folding her arms. "Depends on what it is."

"I know this is not my place to ask, and you have the right not to tell me but," his violet eyes met her own green irises, "your ways with the men of the Organization is very… daring, it that is the right word-"

"Stop." Her smile turned devilish and sadist. "You want to hear kinky dirt about the others, right?"

"Not dirt" Xaldin corrected her. "I want to know about your opinion on them." The Nymph sucked her bottom lip carefully, and sat down right next to him, like a close friend.

"…Axel and Marluxia are very selfish."

"I thought that much." They smirked together. The girl leaned up against the man.

"But they do have their advantages. They might be controlling but it's still good." She sucked on her lip again, making it bright pink and a little plump. "…Lux has a good technique."

"Luxord?"

"Yeah. I have this hunch that he has many lovers across the time stream."

"Lucky git" Xaldin snarls, rolling his eyes. "He would do, wouldn't he?"

Larxene tittered, twisting some hair around her finger. "Then there is Water-Boy. He's fun to mess around with, when he's not hanging with Xiggy and saying nasty stuff about me."

"I wouldn't have thought that Demyx was your type of fun?"

"Oh, you would be surprise. Behind them shining eyes and cute face lives a horny monster. We all are."

Xaldin sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Is there everyone you don't sleep with, Twelve?"

"…Xigbar. He is too much like a big brother in a way, and I don't go to Vexen either. I think he's too old to have a properly working sex drive anymore."

"There is not much difference in age between Four and me," Xaldin told her. She just shrugged.

"No matter. He hates my guts anyway. Saïx too, but he more or less against all of us… Xemnas is too occupied with Kingdom Hearts to think about sex, so he's out of the picture too."

"That leaves Five, Six and Thirteen," Xaldin said, counting everyone off.

Larxene scoffed, pointing her finger. "Zexion doesn't trust anyone numbered Seven and down. He wouldn't even give me the time of day. I'll be too much woman for him anyway." She leaned back on the pillows. "He has Lexaeus anyway, the damn sod of a bookworm."

"…Would you give Lexaeus a go?" Xaldin asked, now curious. Larxene nodded her head.

"Sure. A man of his size and strength. What woman wouldn't?" She shivered on the mare thought. "I'm sure I would enjoy an hour or so with him, but he's so loyal to Number Six, I don't think it would happen. They have their claws so deep into each other, it would be hard to let go. Even for a while. With Roxas too. Sort of. He's too young for my liking but Axel called dibs on him ages ago anyway…" She trailed off, hugging her knees like a nine-year-old. "It must be nice. To have someone to count on." Xaldin nodded. They slipped into silence, staring off into nothingness. It was like that for a minute or two. Maybe more. Then Larxene stood up, jumping off the bed to land perfectly on her heels. "I better get going. Get some clean clothes on." She unlocked the door and turned the handle.

"Wait, Larxene."

She turned around to Xaldin again, blinking fast. "What?"

The man leaned over the edge of the bed, and picked up the flimsy, frilly garment of whale bone and satin that was Larxene's bra.

"You forgot something." He used his thumb to slingshot it across the room. The girl caught it in one hand, smirk and eyes always on her superior.

"Don't you want to keep it?" she purred. "It can be like a little memento."

"No." Xaldin returned the smirk. "Someone might find it and think we're lovers."

"Ha. We don't want that, do we?" The Nymph simply stuffed the unmentionable into her cloak pocket and opened the door. Before she left, she blow a kiss to the Lancer in the bed. "See you later, sir." She strutted out of there, making Xaldin laugh. He rubbed the red and pink scratches on his forearm from last night, and licked his lips, tasting the waxy coating of lipstick left behind by the girl. He shook his head again.

Larxene had power over the Organization men, and she knew it.

That made her dangerous.

It was a part of her charm.


End file.
